Looking through an Angel's eyes
by AoiFurin
Summary: mild swearing. Just an outlet for my frustrations over Haku's death.


Looking  Through an Angel's Eye

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Please don't sue

This is my frustrations let loose…Why does he have to die?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched you…I watched how you bravely shielded your body to take the blow. To save my life…my worthless life.

You smiled. You said you've only done your job. Then you spit out blood, and I know, it'll be the last time to see you smile.

I attacked. Thanking you for the chance. But I failed, I missed. Others came and they coldly laughed at your death. A death that means nothing to them. If only they knew, an angel died that day.

I blindly charged, not thinking about anything else than killing the bastard who dared laugh at how pathetic you are. How you, a great warrior wasted your life on a scum like me. He even mocked that what I'm doing is suicide. That all I'm doing is suicide. That all I'm doing is following you to the next realm. I bitterly laughed. He's wrong…so damn wrong.

I'm a demon. An outcast. Hated by this world and worth nothing. You shouldn't have done that. I'm ready to die that time, thinking when I perish, you'll be free. For you're an angel that has to fly but bounded to Earth because of a demon like me.

You once said that we have the same eyes. But why can't I see the world how you see it? How could you live in such a cruel world yet you remained intact. Lived with a very pure soul. You have the heart as white as snow yet warm as the sun. they treated you like dirt but you just smiled at them. You didn't mind if they beat you to death. In your heart, you gave them forgiveness.

"I'll help you achieve your dreams." You said when I was about to left our village. You accompanied me not looking back. Not thinking that I might cost you everything. That you may lose your life.

I stabbed the man but his bodyguards attacked my back. I know I'm nearing the end but not yet. Not until the bastard dies. He must pay. He screamed again that if I intend to follow you, I go alone. But that's no fun and all I want is his end. I stabbed him again and this time, I know I've done it. I turned to his henchmen that backe away hen I'm on my kill-the-bastard-spree. I turned to you, tried to reach you. But I can't. My body is too exhausted, I can't even touch you face. To weak to walk, I crawl. I tries with all my might. Heavens know, all I want is to be beside you when I die. For I know, it'll be our last time together.

I was lucky. I was graced by an angel's love and loyalty. Heck, I'm not even sure if you'll go to heaven if you know only hell's door that's open for me. But I won't let you. Angel's belong to heaven. You're angel. Therefore, you belong to heaven. You don't deserve less than that. I'm a demon so I belong to hell.

I don't remember much after that. It's all a haze. All I remembered is voicing out my wish to be beside you. Then I felt being lifted up. I cracked one eye open and I saw the man that killed you. I loathed him. He'd taken my only heaven here on earth. But when he put me down and I saw your angelic face in front of mine, I don't know what to say. I thanked him  for his mercy. He gave me this last time to see your face. He gave me the chance to hold you before I pass away.

I moved my hands to touch your smiling face. You're smiling when that man twisted your heart. You're smiling knowing that you saved my life. Knowing I'll live. Sorry to disappoint you then, I'm gonna die as well.

The snow gently falls. Are you crying? Please don't. you musn't cry over a demon's death. Those people. They're the ones that should cry,not you. This world could use a person like you for a better future. My death is nothing, but yours…its worth crying for.

"What do you see?" I asked you once as a town we're hired to destroy burns to the ground. I turned to you and saw you smiling.

"I see…a new start," the rising sun's ray hits your face making you look so innocent…so pure…angelic. I never understood you though…even now.

The sunlight is hitting your face like now like it did back then. The only difference is that your eyes are now closed and that they'll never open again.

As death slowly engulfs me, a lone snow fell on your face and it made you look like crying. Stupid….I said don't cry. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the darkness. 

**It felt cold and for the first time, I don't know what's gonna happen. But I gladly accepted my fate. I felt myself floating, so this what being dead feel like., but what's this holding me? I then heard a familiar laugh. I turned to my side and saw your smiling face again.**

**"Think you could get rid of me that easily? I turned down heaven's offer for I promised to be with you…"**

**"Even in hell?"**

**"Not quite. In the place we're going, we'll stay there until our punishment is up and heaven's door will be open for both of us.."**

**"Then it is hell!"**

**"I'm with you. You're with me. Is that hell?" I smiled and you smiled back.  And for the first time, I understood what you've said. I've seen it as how you saw it. So this what does an angel always see. A new beginning filled with hope.**

**~end**

still can't get over Haku's death. The last part (bold) is added by my friend Draken. She said she wants a happy ending and I let her.


End file.
